


JUST A NORMAL DAY IN DANVILLE

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Phineas and Ferb References, Step-siblings, dom!ferb, ferb - Freeform, sub!phineas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HELLLOOOO! Welcome to my crack fic i have worked very hard(not really) on this with my friend EdenANYWAYS..This is what happens for when Phineas and Ferb don't have anything to do, it gets pretty spicy
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	JUST A NORMAL DAY IN DANVILLE

Its a boring day here in Danville. Phineas and and Ferb are just sitting, relaxing under their ICONIC tree.  
"Ferb what do you want to do today." Phineas ask breaking the silence.  
"I WANT TO FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU WILL BE SORE THE NEXT DAY." Ferb almost responds, but remains quiet.   
"UGH!" " IM SO BORED!" Phineas shouts.  
"maybe i can suck your dick to make you feel better." Ferb murmurs quietly  
"what was that?" "oh!" " nothing!" Ferb mutters.  
It is back to that silence,but only now it feels awkward. Sexual tension slowing rising.  
"HEY!" Phineas ask. "Wheres perry?"   
__________________________________

"DOOFENSMRITZ EVIL INC."

"AHH PERRY THE PLATYPUS" Dofensmirtz says seductively.  
"GGGGGGGRRRGRGRGR."  
"OH PERRY!" "COME HERE AND SUCK THIS BIG DICKANAITOR!"  
_____________________________________  
[BACK TO PHINEAS AND FERB]

"GEEZ!" " IT IS KIND OF HOT OUT HERE." Phineas begins to take off his shirt, but it get stuck on his thicc triangular head.  
"OH SHIT!" "Ferb come help me."  
Ferb starts to make his way to help Phineas but get distracted buy Phineas' scrawny figure. Ferb starts to feel his dick twitch.  
He can control himself anymore. He needs Phineas.  
Ferb rushes to Phineas. Ripping off his shirt and starts to pull Phineas' pants down  
"WOAH!" "Ferb we cant do this. What if we caught?"  
"Shut up" ferb demands and closes that gap between him and Phineas.   
Phineas begins to grow hard. He always thought that quiet act that Ferb had was was hot, but see him so demanding is just sending him over the edge.  
Ferb starts to grab Phineas' hard growing cock, causing Phineas to moan into Ferbs mouth.  
"SHHHHH." Ferb wishpers. "Let me take care of you step-bro" And begins to take his warmth into his mouth.  
Phineas begins to moan loudly once Ferb takes in all of his dick. It starts to send Ferb over the edge making his dick even harder.  
Ferb begins to moan into Phineas' dick sending vibrations. He begins to feel his climax.  
But before he can cum, Phineas ask Ferb if he can come.  
"Yes step-bro let me taste you." And with that Phineas releases. Shooting hot white cum into Ferbs mouth.  
"Oh, we are not done just yet." Ferb then grabs Phineas pushes his on the ground and shoves his fat cock into Phineas' tight ass. Pounding into him.  
"so...so tight." Ferb moans.   
It dosent take long for ferb to feel his climax rising. Ferb is almost there he can feel it. His thrust getting sloppier. Just when he is about to come....  
"MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" "PHINEAS AND FERB ARE FUCKING!"

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. AND I ALSO WROTE THIS WHILE HAVING A MENTAL BREAK DOWN SOOO...


End file.
